


I Do Drabbles Too

by KatieNoctem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: Drabbles requested on haloshornswrites.tumblr.comReader inserts, maybe some ships later





	1. Bones

_“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”_

 

You sighed as you turned the shower off, letting the last of the warm droplets roll down your back. It had been a long, tiring day, and by the time you’d finally managed to escape the engineering room, you were covered in grime and every muscle ached. So naturally your first instinct had been to strip down and step into the shower, the water cleaning off the grime and easing the aches and pains. It was the things like this that made days this hard pass much easier. As the sound of the water died down you could hear something else. The sound of music. Confused, and perhaps just a little worried, you grabbed your towel and wrapped it firmly around yourself.  
“What on earth are you doing?” You asked, staring wide eyed at the figure of Leonard McCoy twirling around the room. The figure stopped and grinned at you, a mischevious twinkle in his eyes.  
“Care to dance darlin’?” He smirked, holding out a hand.  
You grinned, trying to look innocent. “Why Mr McCoy, I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?” You feigned shock in your voice, you hand pressed against your chest.  
Leonard grinned back, grabbing hold of your hand and tugging you against him. “That’s half the fun.”  
As your body pressed up against his you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck and rocking along to the music with him.  
“You’re a terrible influence Leonard McCoy, why on earth did I ever marry you?” You joked, kissing him softly.  
“And here I thought you married me _because_ I was a terrible influence darlin’.”  
“Maybe.” You smiled, kissing him again.  
Leaning against his warm body, with your arms wrapped around his neck as you both rocked to the tune you thought the universe couldn’t get more perfect. Not when you had evenings like this.


	2. Yondu

_“You’re cute when you’re all worried.” ,   “Can you come bail me out? I got arrested…”, “Marry me?”_   
_(Changed 97 a little to fit, but the general idea is there)_

 

You drummed your fingers against you thigh as you waited for the small calling device to connect, your eyes darting back to the door every few seconds. You weren’t supposed to still have the little device and as soon as the guys in charge saw it you’d be in even more trouble, and without your call.  
“Pick up you blue asshole.” You whispered to yourself. “C’mon, I know you’re getting this.”  
Finally the image sparked into life and Yondu’s face appeared in mid air, furrowing his brow as he saw you on the other end of the call.  
“What is it? Where in the hell are you?” He grumbled, peering at you. His eyes slowly taking in the bleached white walls behind you.  
You bite your lip a little nervously, trying your damndest to look innocent even if you knew it wouldn’t work. Not with a man who knew you so well. “Um, well… I might be in the tiniest bit of trouble…”  
The captain’s expression changed in an instant, irritation melting into worry as he leant a little closer to the screen. You couldn’t help but smile.  
“What’d you do girl?” His eyes darted around, checking you over for other injuries as he finally noticed your split lip.  
“Oh, you’re cute when you’re all worried.” You smiled, shaking you’re head. “I’m fine. I just… well, can you come bail me out? I maybe, kind of, got a little bit arrested?”  
Yondu growled, rubbing a hand over his head with frustration. “And how’d you manage that?”  
You shrugged. “I may have got in a little scrap. I was trying to be good, honest, but I saw this pretty trinket I thought you might like…” You trailed off, a little embarrassed. “Look, some asshole tried to take it. And, well, here I am. Don’t think they really have any idea about who I am, just that I caused a commotion on their turf. Bail won’t be too high.”  
You could almost hear the eye-rolling in Yondu’s voice. “Why do I keep you?”  
“Because I’m your favourite.” You grinned. “Shit, someone’s coming. I better go, I’ll ping you where I am.”

A couple of hours later you were looking up at the less than overjoyed face of your Captain and lover Yondu Udonta. You smiled sheepishly.  
“Sorry?” Your voice was hopeful, but Yondu just tugged you up to your feet and towards the door. “How much was I worth?”  
Yondu growled ever so slightly. “500 credits.”  
“Bargain!” You grinned, following him out of the building and towards the ship.  
“Sometimes I wonder if you’re worth the trouble.” He grumbled, letting you board first.  
You slipped past him, still grinning. Once Yondu was on the ship you turned and grinned at him, making a quick movement with your hand and producing a small, and honestly adorable, trinket shaped like one of the tiny reptiles from the planet where you and Yondu had first crossed paths. His eyes widened as he stared at the glittering glass.  
“Where’d you…?” He blinked.  
“Magic.” You grinned back. “What? I wasn’t leaving without my prize. ‘Sides, I got it for you and I wasn’t letting a stint in prison go to waste without bringing it back for you.”  
Yondu grinned. “Girl you are something else…” He paused, a smile spreading across his face. “Marry me?”


	3. Yondu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”, “I’m not your boss? Well then who is?”, “You’re cute when you’re all worried.”

You watched Yondu pace back and forth, muttering to himself. He’d come up with Kraglin, the poor First Mate looking a little nervous as he explained something you hadn’t exactly been paying attention to and then scurried away leaving your Captain here, pacing and grumbling. He hadn’t spotted you yet, too caught up in his thoughts. His worries really. You hurt a little for him, since Peter had left several days ago on some job or other, worries seemed to come all the more frequently. You sighed, deciding to try and break him out of this, at least for a while.  
“You know, as much as I dislike seeing you like this you’re cute when you’re worried.” You mused, tensing slightly as he whirled around with a startled snarl.   
“Outta my chair woman, how many times?” He grumbled, tension easing a little as he stepped towards you.  
You just grinned in response, not moving from where your legs were slung across the arm of the chair and propped up on a clear space on the console, careful not to disturb Yondu’s little trinkets even slightly.  
“You’re not the boss of me.” You grinned, wiggling your ass slightly in the seat. “Besides, I like it here. It’s comfortable.”  
Yondu just stared, his mouth wavering between an angry snarl and the amused grin he usually got when you sassed him. For a little while you worried perhaps you had taken it a little far today, with all the worry, but then his face settled into a smirk and you relaxed in relief.  
“Not your boss?” He chuckled. “I’m the damn captain. If I’m not your boss who is?”  
You just grinned, expression firm and confident as you lazed in the seat. Eventually he shook his head at you, holding out a hand.  
“C’mon woman, give me my seat back.”  
You smiled, taking his hand and swinging your legs ever so carefully off the console so you could stand and let him take his Captain’s chair back. Once he sat you promptly dropped yourself back down in his lap, ignoring the slight huff of breath as you did and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head. He wrapped an arm around you gently, pulling you closer to his body with a contented noise. If you didn’t know better you might have called it a purr. Even though _‘Ravagers don’t purr Y/N’_.  
“Gonna tell me what the worry is?” You asked softly, resting your forehead against the side of his head, a hand gently rubbing at his shoulder.  
“Nothin’.” He grumbled.  
You sighed, peppering kisses across the scars on his temples. “Tell me you grumpy idiot.”  
He pulled a face but gave in after a few more gentle presses of your lips to his skin.  
“The boy might have got himself in trouble.” He admitted, “The kind of trouble it might not be so easy t’get him out of.”  
You rubbed his shoulder gently, the image of the Terran, now a grown teenager and an unruly one at that, flashing through your mind. You should have known, seven times out of ten his worry was that boy.  
“He’ll be just fine. Quill has a knack for getting out of scrapes.” You hummed. “You worry about that boy too much. He’s near enough a man now.”  
You moved to get up but Yondu pulled you back, pushing his face into the crook of your neck with a mumbled ‘stay’. You smiled, leaning back into him and closing your eyes.  
“We’ve become the clingy couple you used to complain about.” You pointed out quietly. “Still do complain about.”  
“Hush woman.” He silenced you with a kiss, keeping you trapped in his arms.


	4. Superheroes and Villains [Yondu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”, “After everything…I’d still choose you.”, “Your favorite superhero can’t be a villain.”

You’d only gone into the boxes of Peter’s old crap to pick up a couple old trinkets you knew had been stored in there. You really hadn’t meant to go snooping, even though you knew he had some cool bits and pieces from across the galaxy, even stuff from Earth that some of the others had collected for him (on Yondu’s orders) when they’d spotted them in junkers shops. Even if it was fascinating you hadn’t meant to go snooping. It just kind of happened okay?

So that was how you and Kraglin had found yourselves sat in a disused room on the ship flipping through comic books about these things called superheroes. It was like opening your eyes to a whole new world, there were all these Terrans with crazy powers and some pretty impressive technology. You really couldn’t help it that you’d picked them up and lost track of time with the First mate. As he closed the latest issue he’d been reading, something about a Terran they called Iron Man, Kraglin looked up at you.  
“Who’s your favourite superhero?” He asked. “I like the guy with the arrows. What was it? Hawkguy or something? He’s not as cool as the Cap'n course…”  
You grinned at him, that was some hero worship right there. Not that you could talk. After a few moments you answer him, voice soft and a little hesitant. “The Captain. Our Captain.” You add as Kraglin reaches out towards an issue titled ‘Captain America’.  
“Yer favourite superhero can’t be a villain.”  
Both you and Kraglin nearly hit the roof in unison, spinning to see Yondu standing in the doorway, expression somewhere between annoyed and amused.   
“And looky here, havin’ a girls night are we?” He grumbled.  
“You’re not a villain.” You object, ignoring the rest of his sentence while Kraglin scrambles to his feet looking for all the world like an admonished puppy.  
“I’ve done plenty of bad things girl. My life’s been fightin’, theivin’ and killin’ and I don’t regret a thing.” He huffed, sounding almost offended that you’d suggest he was anything less than terrible.  
You smiled, pushing to your feet and slowly walking towards him. “See.” You mused. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  
“Because I am.” He insisted, watching you curiously.  
“Yeah I know, killing, thieving, blah blah blah.” You grinned. “And yet after everything I’d still choose you. You’re still the guy who didn’t hand a little Terran boy to his jackass dad because he was cute and you secretly wanted to keep him safe…” You saw his expression and sighed “I know, skinny kid was good for stealing things. But you’re also the guy who saved a lost girl from her broken spaceship on the edge of Kree space because she was scrappy and you knew exactly what would happen to her.”  
“I did not…” He started, but you kissed him which promptly shut him up (for a little while at least). As you pulled back you caught the flash in his eyes and smiled, yelping in alarm as he suddenly shoved you towards the door. “There’s work to do. Move. Got no time for sentiment.”


	5. Not Quite Dead [Yondu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who gave you that black eye?”, “I thought you were dead!”

You sprinted through the forest, following the sounds of whistling and the occasional streak of red light. This was a disaster, a complete and utter disaster. Whatever distraction technique Gef had been using while you and a couple others had tried to slip into the building and grab the sceptre you had been hired to steal had done little more than aggravate them. Which would have been fine except Gef was the most godawful liar and they’d soon figured out what was happening. So now you were running for your life from armed (alien) guards, dodging gun shots and praying that the others managed to get the scepter to the ship. Your fighting baton had apparently looked enough like the scepter that they’d targeted you primarily, which was great in terms of getting the blasted thing back to the ship, but way less promising as far as your prolonged survival and likelihood of seeing any of the promised payment.   
There was a rumble from under your feet and the next thing you knew the ground erupted under your feet, a blast of heat searing across your back. As you flew through the air you found yourself cursing everything about this job and the craft it flew in on. Then the world went black.

You came to only to feel rough lips pressed against yours. With a startled grunt you lashed out, the arm holding your staff colliding with something solid while you twisted your body up, flipping your ‘assailant’ and pinning them under you with the staff pressed at their throat. It all happened so fast you didn’t really look at who was 'attacking’ you until you had them pinned.  
 _'SHIT'_ you thought, dropping the staff. You stared down with wide eyes at the face of your Captain, a bruise starting to form around his eye. You just froze in place, waiting for the sound of the whistle and your imminent death.   
Then he started to laugh. “I pity any fool who comes after you.” He grinned.  
“What were you even doing?!” You snapped back, still running high on adrenaline.  
“I thought you were dead!“   
You stared at him. "So you  _kissed_  me?!”  
“I was doin’ that, what’d the Terran boy call it, mouth to mouth.” He grumbled, rubbing the side of his face. “That was some punch.”  
You were almost proud, if you weren’t quite so worried out your life then you probably would have been. But as a tree exploded not far from you you rolled off Yondu and pulled him to his feet.  
“I thought you were trying to attack me.” You huffed, setting off at a run with him easily keeping pace by your side. “Kill me later, let’s get out of here.”

You boarded the ship just in time for the guards to make it into the clearing. Your prize had made it safely on board not long before you and the Captain arrived, waylaid by a second troop that caught them not far from takeoff. As you lifted off in a hail of fire and turned towards the waiting Eclectic you could hear Gef over the engines.  
“Eh Captain, who gave you that black eye?”  
You were dead. You were so dead. Or worse, you were going to get cleaning duty for weeks.


	6. Domesticity [James T Kirk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!”, “Come over here and make me.”, “You got a cute butt.”

You yawned and stretched, rolling over and instinctively going for the alarm clock. You paused, hand resting on the silent machine for a moment. You had a day off, you didn’t have to get out of bed. But the shower was running in the background and the bed beside you was empty. Grumbling to yourself you rolled out of bed and slowly padded towards the shower.  
“Morning.” You called through the door. “Want coffee?”  
You got no reply, only the hum from the shower and the warm steam seeping under the door. You eyed the steam suspiciously.  
“Jim… how long have you been in there?”  
Still no answer. You groaned, pushing open the door a little and poking your head into the shower room so you knew he could hear you.  
“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god you’re on the couch for a month.” You grumbled, shooting a look towards the steamed up shower partition.  
That at least managed to get your pre-occupied boyfriend’s attention, his dripping head appearing from the other side of the glass partition with the sad puppy dog eyes in full force. You tried to keep up a stern face, you really needed to learn how to withstand that look or the boy was going to have you as wrapped around his finger as half of the rest of the crew.  
“Oh c’mon Y/N, I’m not that bad.” He paused, and you could almost see the cogs turning in his head. “Or you could always come in a join me. Save water and make sure you get a hot shower.”  
You stared at him. “Jim, you’re ridiculous. And anyway, if I got into that shower with you we certainly wouldn’t be saving water.” You finished with a lazy, slightly dirty grin.  
Jim grinned back, stepping out of the spray so he was in full view. You swallowed. Damn him, the handsome bastard, he still gave you butterflies even after all this time. “Come on Y/N, you know you want to.”  
You shook your head. “If you want me in there you’re going to have to come over here and make me.”  
You realised just a few moments later that it was totally the wrong thing to say. James T Kirk had never backed down from a challenge in all the years you’d known him, from being a cadet that seemed to constantly get into trouble, though to being the Captain of the Enterprise. Challenging him had definitely been the wrong idea. You regretted it even more when he picked you up and dragged you into the shower with him, soaking through the tee shirt and knickers you’d slept in.  
It’s a good thing you got a cute butt.” You grumbled, staring down at your soaked clothes. “I might have to kill you otherwise.”  
He laughed, and really that bright happy sound alone was enough to get you to forgive him, leaning forwards to kiss you gently.


	7. That Went Swimmingly [Yondu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t let you get hurt.”, “After everything…I’d still choose you.”

You ducked behind a rock, feeling shattered fragments fall on your head as the blaster strike that had been aimed straight at you collided with the stone. The string of expletives that left your mouth were enough to make some of the other Ravagers look a little surprised.  
“Damnit you asshole, what did you DO?” You snapped, turning to glare at the man crouched across from you, behind his own rock.  
“It wasn’t me!” He protested.  
“Well Tazerface. You went in and spoke to them and now they’re shooting at us. Who else started it?” You snapped back.  
The Captain’s whistle cut across the air and you saw the arrow flying overhead.  
“Everyone back to the ship.”  
The order was bellowed out and you watched as the rest of the Ravagers started to run towards the ship, dodging blasts as they went. You stayed back, firing off your own shots and listening to the occasional screech and thud as a body hit the floor. It was too late when you realised that the crew were all gone and you were in trouble. Gritting your teeth you started to run, barely missing blasts as they smacked into trees and rocks beside you. You barely made it, the ship blasting off just as you scrabbled aboard.

“Well that went swimmingly.” You grumbled, sat on the floor and staring pointedly at Tazerface.  
He sneered back at you, ignoring the Captain walking up behind him until the Centaurian smacked him on the back of the head.  
“We aint beaten yet. That’s half a million credits we’d be giving up on.” He paused, turning to stare at you. “You’re prob'ly small enough to sneak past the guards. Could dress you up like one a them temple girls.”  
You scowled. “You want me to dress like a temple girl and steal the amulet, from a hundred armed guards, alone?”  
Yondu shrugged. “We’ll be keeping the place in sights. You got me on comms. I won’t let you get hurt.”  
You were still scowling, even as you agreed to the plan.

In the end it went… well? Or about as well as attempt 2 at any heist could go. There was still plenty of running, you got shot through the arm (won’t let you get hurt indeed) and one of the others had to be carried back to the ship, but you got the amulet and soon the crew would be half a million credits richer. As you sat in the med bay getting the hole in your arm fixed Yondu came down to see you.  
“You did good.” He muttered, watching the doc stitch you up intently.   
You looked back down at your arm. “Good at getting shot maybe.”  
Yondu shook his head. “You got us the amulet, did better'n any of the boys.” He stepped forwards, motioning for the Doc to leave now your arm was stitched up. “I’m glad you stayed with us.”  
“I stayed with _you_.” You huffed. “And maybe a handful of the boys. Could take or leave the rest.”  
“You still coulda left. I heard O'ko gave you a good offer.”  
“He did.” You admitted. “But after what we’ve been though. After everything… I’d still choose you.”  
The smallest hint of a smile was on his face as he turned to leave. You knew you made the right choice. 


	8. It'll Be Worth It [Deadpool x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do I even put up with you?”, “I won’t let you get hurt.”

You gripped hard onto the rope supports of the bridge you were making your way along slowly, swallowing hard every time the bridge beneath you creaked. In front of you Wade was bouncing along as if this wasn’t a creaking ancient piece of construction over a massive chasm. You groaned, stopping to breathe.  
“Wade, please stop bouncing.” You mumbled.  
He stopped and turned, watching you for a few moments before making his way back towards you.  
“Y/N, you look really pale. Are you okay? Are you sick? Did you get some freaky jungle illness since we landed?” He was babbling and that just made you more nervous. “No. Of course you can’t have. That would be ridiculous.”  
“The bridge wobbles when you bounce.” You mumbled.  
He frowned, bringing a hand up to your cheek and resting it there gently, the scarred skin soft against your own. You focused on that hand for a while, closing your eyes and feeling the pressure against your skin, the smoothness where others would have calluses from so much work with guns and swords.  
“Is that all?” He asked, trying to keep the amusement from his voice.  
Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes again. “Wade, we’re out in the middle of nowhere and I’m scared I’m going to fall to my death on some rickety old bridge before I even know why I’m here.” It came out in a rush of words and you watched as his face fell.  
“I won’t let you get hurt. You know that right?”  
You gave him a half smiled, lifting your hand to rest over his. “I know. I just get scared.”  
“It’ll be worth it, promise.”  
You nodded, steeling your fractured nerves and starting to move again. Once the bridge was done you felt so much better, your feet on solid ground again and Wade’s hand in yours. He tugged you along, still bouncing with excitement while you followed along behind him confused. Finally you reached your destination, just as the sun was starting to set. Your confusion only growing when you saw the blanket and the basket of food.  
“Wade… what did you…?”  
He turned, grinning broadly at you. “It’s like our first date. Only with better stars. The stars are way better out here because there aren’t a bunch of buildings. And I brought a picnic. Well, I say I brought, what I mean is I asked a friend to drop it off.” [By asked, you mean you pestered him into submission]  _That’s what I said!_  
You shook your head, looking around at the blanket and the stunning view with stars starting to twinkle to life overhead. With a grin you flung your arms around your boyfriend’s neck, almost knocking him off balance as you did.  
“You mean to tell me, that you kidnapped me and marched me up a mountain to recreate our first date?” You mumbled into his neck. “How do I even put up with you?”  
“Because you love me?” His tone was light, but there was the slightest quaver of worry in his voice as you pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
“A lot. I think it helps.”  
He smiled back. “Oh! I nearly forgot. Happy Anniversary!”  
“Happy Anniversary Wade.” You smiled, letting him tug you down to the blanket to spend a night lying back and watching the stars. With pizza of course.


	9. Hold My Hand [Yondu x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That wasn’t very subtle.” “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”

The crew had called into a bar in the ass end of Knowhere, pretty much literally. The last job had been a rousing success and everyone was eager to spend the credits burning holes in their pockets.  It just so happened Knowhere was the best place for a bunch of pirates to spend their money. You’d picked up some new clothes, finally replacing the pair of boots that had seen better days, and now the whole crew was piled into a seedy bar. You leant against the wall beside Kraglin, eyeing the room carefully. Everyone, including yourself, was several drinks in by now, Yondu had settled into a corner booth and one of the less scrupulous ladies had made a beeline for him. You frowned, you’d always liked the Captain and you couldn’t help feel a little jealous. He glanced up at you and grinned and suddenly you had a terrible idea.   
“Quick, hold my hand so he gets jealous.” You reached for Kraglin but he backed away, shaking his head.  
“I ain’t getting involved."   
Scowling at him you grabbed one of the other Ravagers, his red skin catching your eye as the poor bastard tried to walk past. You pulled hard and he crashed into you. You had only meant to hold his hand but sure, this would work just as well. Maybe a bit too well you thought, as before the poor guy quite realised what was happening he was being wrenched away and you were staring up at Yondu.   
"Well that wasn’t very subtle.” You grinned.  
“Damnit woman you’re infuriatin’.” He snarled, grabbing your wrist and tugging you after him. “Come on.”  
You followed him, ignoring the looks some of the crew shot in your direction. Outside he pushed you into one of the darkened alleyways, crowding you against a wall.  
“Uh, Captain?” You questioned, frowning slightly.  
“Hush. I told you, you’re infuriatin’.” He grumbled. “I ain’t wanted anyone like this in a long time.”  
As his words sunk in you chewed thoughtfully on your lower lip, arching your body off the wall slightly so you pressed against him, feeling the bulge in his trousers press against you. A noise rumbled through his throat and you watched him through half lidded eyes.  
“You want me, you can have me.”  
He pushed forwards, fingers tugging at the hem of your skirt, hiking it up around your hips. A good purchase you decided as a thick finger pushed your underwear aside and slid into you. He grunted in satisfaction, free hand going for his fly while his fingers continued to pump into you. You whimpered as the fingers were pulled away, only to find them replaced by something much larger. You winced as his cock pushed into you, reaching out and gripping hard at his shoulder. Yondu made a low noise in his throat, palming your ass in both hands and pulling you closer to him. He left you little time to adjust as he started to thrust into you, bruising your back against the building. As your body started to respond to him you arched into the thrusts, angling yourself for the best sensation. He set a punishing pace, but one that felt so good you could almost ignore the rough surface digging into your back. You felt your muscles start to tense, a wave of pleasure rolling through you. Yondu groaned, going still and leaning against the wall on an outstretched arm. You smirked, reaching up and patting the side of his face gently.  
“I should go around holding hands with people more often if this is what happens.” You grinned, ducking out from under his arm and heading back inside.


	10. Turbulence [Peter Quill x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”, “It’s turbulence. It’s normal.”, “Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.”

The ship trembled for a moment before jerking violently like a bucking bronco. You paled, hands gripping the arm rests of your chair so hard that your nails damn near cut through the leather. A tiny, terrified squeak left your lips, making Peter turn his head back towards you.  
“It’s turbulence. It’s normal.” He tried to sound reassuring, he really did. It was just that this wasn’t normal and a little part of him was afraid too.  
“We’re flying down an ion stream. None of this is normal!” You hissed back. “This is damn near suicidal.”  
“She has a point.” Gamora murmured.  
“I’m sorry! Do the pair of you want to go back and try fighting the Badoon fleet?” He snapped, swerving the Milano to dodge a flying piece of debris.   
You hissed through your teeth. “Just get us out of here alive.”  
Peter grunted, turning his full concentration back to flying. You nearly made it, you really did. One click from the jump point and the promise of escape when a sudden blast of energy out of the stream clipped the back of the ship, sending it spiralling through the jump, engines shorting. You were so thankful you’d already belted yourself in you almost ignored the fact you were crashing.   
“Quill! I swear on all the stars if I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” You yelled over the roar of the crashing ship.   
“We’re fine! Just a bumpy landing.” He shouted back, though his white knuckles on the controls told a whole different story.   
“If this doesn’t kill us I’m going to murder you.”  
Peter laughs, despite the situation. “You ain’t gonna murder me. You like me too much.”  
You ‘land’ on Arden-4 moments later. If you can call skidding down the side of a small mountain 'landing’. By the time the ship stopped you were bleeding down your face from where a piece of loosened metal had cracked into your forehead.  Peter looked bruised and you dreaded to think how Drax and Rocket fared downstairs. They’d have kept Groot safe at least, you knew that much. Only Gamora looked relatively unscathed, but that was pretty much expected. Slowly you peeled yourselves from the crash. It could have been worse, much worse, the engine was blown and there was a chunk missing from the back of the Milano, but both wings were there still and the ship was intact.  
Peter shuffled over to you, gently resting a hand on your shoulder. You edged away. “Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.” You growled out. “I told you this was dangerous.”  
“But I didn’t kill you!” He grins.   
“I’ll kill you in a minute.” You grumbled back. “Just turbulence my fine ass.”  
Laughing Peter walked back towards the ship, looking for Rocket to help with the repairs.


	11. Party Skirt [Thor x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”, “Take. It. Off.”, “D..did you just make that noise?” with Thor

You stood admiring your outfit in the mirror, smoothing your hand down the sleek front of the dress. It seemed like a hundred years since you last got dressed up for something, but Tony Stark was throwing a party and if there was any reason to get out your best clothes this was it. Pepper had offered to take you shopping for something new, but you had so many pretty dresses that hardly ever saw the light of day. As you turned to look at the back you heard the door to the room open and someone make a startled yelp.  
You glanced up to see Thor standing in the doorway. “Did… did you just make that noise?”  
“I apologise Lady Katie, I did not mean to intrude while you were dressing.” His face was flushed and he kept his eyes on the floor.  
“Um. Thor. I am dressed. This is the whole thing, except shoes.” You assured him, stepping forwards.  
“I believe you forgot your lower vestments.” He gestured vaguely towards your bare legs.  
You looked down puzzled. “My… oh! No Thor, the skirt is supposed to be this short."   
Suddenly you felt terribly self conscious, your face starting to flush as well. Thor was frowning at you slightly.  
"My apologies. I do not believe I have ever seen you in a skirt, I did not expect… I hope I have not offended you.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “You look most stunning.”  
You flushed more, glancing towards the wardrobe and wondering if you had time to change. But Thor had held his arm out for you to take and you were already running late when you’d come up to change. Sighing you grabbed a long coat, fastening it around you to hide the dress. 

You arrived at the party to find it already in full swing. You pulled the coat tighter around you, even more self conscious now you were around so many people. Tony bounded right up to you at the door, Dummy skidding along beside him.   
“Thor! Katie! Come in. Hand Dummy your coat and he’ll put it in the cloakroom for you.” He beamed.  
You gripped your coat tightly. “I think I’ll keep the coat.”  
Tony shook his head. “No you won’t. Can’t have people wandering around my parties in coats, it’s the look of the thing. Take it off.”  
“But I-”  
“Take. It. Off.”  
Sighing and trying to look anywhere but your friends faces you slid the coat off your shoulders, handing it over to Dummy who whisked it away.  Seeing the dress Tony whistled low, causing Thor to protectively slide an arm around your shoulders.   
“Katie you look hot as hell. I should throw parties more often.” Tony laughed, stepping aside to let you in.


	12. Mortal Kombat [Yondu x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quit it or I’ll bite.”, “You’re competitive and so am I, and it’s going to lead to a fight.” with Yondu

As weird and garish as the world of the Grandmaster was it did have its good points.  First and foremost among them were his games. As much fun as the Ravager life was it was also dangerous and something about the threat of death kind of put a damper on the good times. But here on the Grandmasters planet there were plenty of opportunities to play that didn’t involve risk to life and limb (and many that did, but you ignored those). While exploring you’d managed to find some old Terran arcade games and now you were glued to them. A little taste of home.  
“What in the hell are you doing?”  
You didn’t look up from the game at the sound of the Captain’s voice, too focused on winning to look away. “Kicking ass at Mortal Kombat.”  
You heard him come up behind you to watch, humming under his breath as he watched the figures on the screen beat each other up. Finally the sound of ‘FINISH HIM’ broke through the punching and you delivered your finishing move. Finally turning to look at Yondu as the victory screen came up.  
“Doesn’t look so hard.” He grumbled. “You just hit the buttons. Any idiot could do that.”  
You quirked up an eyebrow, folding your arms across your chest. “That’s just because I’m so good I make it look easy. Believe me, it takes skills.”  
“Don’t believe you.” He smirked. “Reckon I could beat you.”  
You huffed out a breath and shook your head in disbelief. “Nope. I’m not playing you.”  
“Scared to try?”  
You narrowed your eyes.  "No. You’re competitive, and so am I.  This is going to lead to a fight.“ You shifted your weight slightly, a small smile at the corner of your lips. "Besides, you’re going to be mad when I beat you.”  
  


Scowling Yondu stepped forwards, shoving you across to one side. His fingers wrapped around the stick, one hand on the buttons. “I’ll show you getting beat.”  
Grinning you turned and grabbed your own controls, starting up a new game. Yondu learned fast, the first round was a total wipe out but he soon clawed his way back, giving you a decent fight in round two.  By round three you had to admit he was actually good at this. You were still better but you had to stop going easy on him. Growling as his character tumbled to the floor yet again he started trying to put you off, a well aimed kick knocking you to the floor and letting him get a free good moves in on screen while you got to your feet.  
“That’s cheating old man!” You laughed, bumping him hard with a hip as you returned to your controls. He turned to glare at you and you managed to chip the last of his characters health away.  It wasn’t a good win, but it was a win. “Going to accept defeat gracefully?”  
He grunted and shook his head. “Best two outta three?”  
You shrugged. “Sure, if you want to get your ass handed to you more soundly I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

Yondu was a cheating bastard you decided. He kept trying to bump you away from the controls, but once you got smart to that he started trying to play one handed, using the other to try and cover your eyes.  
“Quit it or I’ll bite.” You growled.  
Yondu just grinned and continued hitting the buttons, until you did exactly what you’d threatened and bit his hand. “Son of a…”  
You laughed, proceeding to kick his ass for a further two games.


	13. Damn Pirates [Yondu x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”, “Take. It. Off.” with Yondu

Pirates, whether they were sailing the ocean or through the vast expanse of space, were nothing if not predictable. You’d been a fool to think that the fancy party Yondu had talked about wasn’t in some way related to a job. Well job be damned, you were getting dressed up and enjoying yourself regardless you thought as you rifled through the racks of the small shop the boys had left you in to ‘find somethin’ nice to wear’.

The party, as it turned out, wasn’t all that fancy. That was probably a good thing seeing as the dress you’d picked out in the end wasn’t very fancy really. It was more your style though, the skirt cut short in the front which gave you so much more movement than any of the other fancy dresses, an advantage in a fight or (more likely) if you had to run. As you stepped out of the small room you’d used to change and onto the main deck of the ship you realised that maybe this dress hadn’t been the smartest choice given the kinds of people you were on crew with. They wouldn’t touch you, but there were several whistles and some utterly filthy comments as you walked past, making you blush. It felt like the deck was a hundred miles long by the time you reached Yondu, who was too busy studying building plans and the target description to pay any attention to what his men were doing. Even he had managed to scrub up reasonably well, he’d showered for starters, and they’d found something which almost resembled clean clothes for him to wear.  
He glanced up for a second as you walked up beside him to study the diagrams, then he did a double take. “What in the hell you wearin’?”  
You huffed. “A dress Yondu.”  
“That ain’t a dress.” He gestured towards your bare legs. “Ain’t they supposed to finish 'em before they sell 'em?”  
“The skirt is supposed to be this short.” You crossed your arms under your chest, glaring at him even as your cheeks burned. “I don’t see what your problem is.”  
“My problem is that I don’t want everyone seeing my girl half naked.” He snapped back, fin flaring red.  
“I’m your girl now am I?”  
“Course. Go get changed.” He grumbled, trying to push you away.  
“There’s no time and I don’t have anything else to wear.” You reasoned. “You’re being an ass.”  
“Will you go take that damn dress off?”  
“I’m not getting changed Yondu.”  
“Take. It. Off.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” You snapped. “Did you want me to get naked right here?”  
There was a cough from behind you and the both of you whirled angrily, ready to unleash hell on whoever interrupted the brewing argument. Halfnut stood there looking a little panicked.  
“Um, Captain? If we want to do this we need to go.” He mumbled, shifting his weight anxiously.  
Yondu growled and glanced over at you. “Anyone tries to touch you and I’ll kill them.”  
“You’ll have to beat me to it.” You grinned back, looping an arm around his and leaning over to murmur in his ear. “When this is over I’ll take the dress off for you.”


End file.
